17/6
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 6-ثُمَّ رَدَدْنَا لَكُمُ الْكَرَّةَ عَلَيْهِمْ وَأَمْدَدْنَاكُم بِأَمْوَالٍ وَبَنِينَ وَجَعَلْنَاكُمْ أَكْثَرَ نَفِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 6-Summe redednâ lekumul kerrete aleyhim ve emdednâkum bi emvâlin ve benîne ve cealnâkum eksere nefîrâ(nefîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. summe : sonra * 2. redednâ : döndürdük, iade ettik * 3. lekum : size, sizi * 4. el kerrete : tekrar * 5. aleyhim : onlara, onların üzerine * 6. ve emdednâ-kum : ve destekledik, yardım (medet) ettik * 7. bi emvâlin : mal ile * 8. ve benîne : ve oğullar (erkek çocuklar) * 9. ve cealnâ-kum : ve sizi kıldık, yaptık * 10. eksere : ekser, daha çok * 11. nefîren : nefer olarak, cemiyet, birlik, topluluk olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 6- Sonra onlara karşı size gene devlet ve kudret verdik, mallar, oğullar ihsan ederek yardım ettik size ve sizi, topluluk bakımından da pek çoğalttık. Ali Bulaç Meali * 6- Sonra onlara karşı size tekrar 'güç ve kuvvet verdik', size mallar ve çocuklarla yardım ettik ve topluluk olarak sizi sayıca çok kıldık. Ahmet Varol Meali * 6-Sonra tekrar onlara karşı size yeniden imkan verdik. Sizi mallarla ve oğullarla destekledik ve sayıca daha kalabalık hale getirdik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 6- "Bunun ardından sizi onlara galip getireceğiz; mallar ve oğullarla size yardım edecek ve sizin sayınızı artıracağız." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 6- Sonra onlara karşı size tekrar egemenlik verdik. Mallar ve çocuklarla sizi güçlendirdik; sayınızı daha da çoğalttık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 6- Sonra onlara karşı size tekrar (galibiyet ve zafer) verdik; servet ve oğullarla gücünüzü arttırdık; sayınızı daha da çoğalttık. Edip Yüksel Meali * 6- "Sonra onları yenme olanağını size vereceğiz, sizi mal ve soy ile destekleyerek savaşçılarınızı çoğaltacağız." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 6- Sonra sizi tekrar o istilacılar üzerine galip kıldık ve size mallarla ve oğullarla yardım ettik. Ve toplum olarak sizin sayınızı artırdık. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 6- Sonra size tekrar onların üzerine devleti iâde ettik ve size mallarla ve oğullarla imdad verdik ve sizi cemıyyetce daha çoğalttık Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 6-Sonra da onların üzerine tekrar size bir galibiyet verdik ve size mallar ile ve oğullar ile imdat ettik ve sizi aşiretce (düşmanlarınızdan) daha ziyâde kıldık. Muhammed Esed * 6-Bir süre sonra onlara yeniden üstün gelmenizi sağladık; ve sizi malca ve evlatça destekleyip sayınızı artırdık. Suat Yıldırım * 6-Sonra o istilacılara karşı size galibiyet ve zafer verdik, servet ve oğullarla kuvvetlendirdik, sayınızı daha da çoğalttık. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 6- Sonra tekrar size, onları yenme imkanı verdik ve sizi mallarla, oğullarla destekledik ve savaşçılarınızı çoğalttık. Şaban Piriş Meali * 6- Sonra sizi yeniden onlara karşı galip getirmiş, mallar ve çocuklarla sizi güçlendirerek, sayınızı çoğaltmıştık. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 6-Sonra size eski gücünüzü tekrar verdik; servet ve evlâtlarla sizi destekledik ve sayınızı çoğalttık. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 6- Sonra onlar üzerinde size tekrar egemenlik verdik, mallar ve oğullarla sizi güçlendirdik ve sizi toplum olarak çoğalttık. Yusuf Ali (English) * 6- Then did We grant you the Return as against them:(2176) We gave you increase in resources and sons, and made you the more numerous in manpower. M. Pickthall (English) * 6- Then We gave you once again your turn against them, and We aided you with wealth and children and made you more in soldiery, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 6- Sonra sizi tekrar o istilacılar üzerine galip kıldık ve size mallarla ve oğullarla yardım ettik. Ve toplum olarak sizin sayınızı artırdık. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 6- Sonra onlara karşı size tekrar 'güç ve kuvvet verdik', size mallar ve çocuklarla yardım ettik ve topluluk olarak da sizi sayıca çok kıldık.(8) 7- Eğer iyilik ederseniz kendi nefsinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz ve eğer kötülük ederseniz o da (kendinizin) aleyhindedir. Sonuncu vaad geldiği zaman, (yine öyle kullar göndeririz ki) yüzlerinizi 'kötü duruma soksunlar', birincisinde ona girdikleri gibi mescid (Kudüs) e girsinler ve ele geçirdiklerini 'darmadağın edip mahvetsinler'(9) AÇIKLAMA 8. Burada, Babililere esaretten kurtulduktan sonra İsrailoğulları'na (yani Yuda halkına) verilen mühlet kastedilmektedir. İsrail ve Samaria halkı ahlâkî yönden bir kez çöktükten sonra tekrar düzelemediler. Fakat Yuda halkı arasında hâlâ hakka uyan ve diğer insanları da doğru yola çağıran insanlar vardı. Bunlar Yuda'da kalanları doğru yola çağırma görevlerine devam ettiler ve Babil'e ve diğer memleketlere sürülenleri de pişman olup tevbe etmeye davet ettiler. En sonunda Allah'ın rahmeti yardıma geldi. Babil'in çöküşü başladı. Pers Krali Hüsrev M.Ö. 529'da Babil'i aldı ve ertesi yıl İsrailoğulları'na anayurtlarına dönme izni veren bir kanun çıkarttı. İsrailoğulları kafileler halinde vatanlarına dönmeye başladılar ve bu manzara uzun bir süre devam etti. Hüsrev İsrailoğulları'na Süleyman'ın Mabed'ini tekrar yapma izni de verdi, fakat orada yerleşik bulunan komşu topluluklar buna karşı çıktı. En sonunda Darius Ison Yuda kralının torunlarından biri olan Zerubbabel'i M.Ö. 522'de Yuda'nın yöneticisi olarak atadı. O da Yeşu ve Zekeriya ve Haggay peygamberlerin gözetiminde Mabedi tekrar inşa ettirdi. M.Ö. 458'de Ezra bir grup sürgün vatandaşıyla Yuda'ya vardı ve Pers Kralı Artahşaşta ona şöyle bir ferman yazdı: HARİTA - III - İsrail ve Yuda'nın Beni İsrail Krallığı HARİTA - IV- Makkabilerin yönetimindeki Filistin "Ve sen Ezra, nezdindeki Allah'ın hikmetine göre amirler ve hakimler koy; ta ki ırmağın öte tarafında olan bütün kavme, senin ilâhının şeriatını bilenlerin hepsine hükmetsinler ve bilmeyene öğretin. Ve her kim senin ilâhının şeriatını ve kralın emirlerini yapmazsa gerek ölüm, gerek sürgün, gerek mal müsaderesi, gerekse hapis için hemen hüküm icra olsun." (Ezra 8: 25-26) Bu fermandan yararlanan Ezra, Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) dinini tekrar ikame etmek için uğraştı. İsrailoğulları'ndan tüm doğru ve iyi insanları topladı ve güçlü bir organizasyon kurdu. Tevrat'ı içeren Pentateuch'u (Kitab-ı Mukaddes'te Eski Ahid'in ilk beş kitabı-çev.) derledi ve dağıttı. İsrailoğulları'nın dini eğitimi için düzenlemeler yaptı, kanun uyguladı ve başka topluluklarla karışma sonucu yerleşen ahlâkî ve ideolojik zayıflıkları yavaş yavaş ortadan kaldırmaya başladı. Yahudileri, evlendikleri putperest kadınları boşamaya zorladı ve onlardan sadece bir tek Allah'a ibadet edecekleri ve sadece O'nun kanununa uyacakları konusunda söz aldı. M.Ö. 445 Nehemya önderliğinde bir sürgün grubu Yuda'ya geldi. Pers Kralı Nehemya'yı Kudüs'ün yöneticisi tayin etti ve ona şehrin çevresine bir duvar yapmayı emretti. Böylece 150 yıl sonra Kutsal şehir tamamen inşa edilmiş ve Yahudi din ve kültürünün merkezi haline gelmişti. Fakat Kuzey Filistin ve Samaria'da yaşayan İsrailoğulları Ezra'nın yaptığı ıslahattan faydalanamamışlardır. Bu nedenle Kudüs'e karşılık Ceriz dağında bir tapınak inşa etmişler ve bunu Kitab Ehlinin dini merkezi yapmaya çalışmışlardı. Bu Yahudilerle, Samaria'lıları ayıran son nokta olmuştu. Pers İmparatorluğu'nun çöküşü, Büyük İskender'in fetihleri ve Yunanlıların yükselişi ile Yahudiler biraz geriledi. İskender'in ölümünden sonra onun krallığı üçe bölündü. Suriye, Antakya başkent olmak üzere Seleucide imparatorluğuna düştü. Kral 3. Antakyus M.Ö. 198'de Filistin'i kendi topraklarına kattı. Putperest olan bu Yunanlı istilacılar, Yahudi din ve kültüründen çok rahatsız oldular. Bu nedenle ekonomik ve siyasi baskı ile Yunan hayat tarzı ve kültürünü empoze etmeye çalıştılar. İsrailoğulları'ndan büyük bir bölümünü, kendilerine yardım etmek üzere taraflarına kazandılar. Bu dışarıdan yapılan müdahale Yahudi milletini parçaladı. Aralarından bir grup hemen Yunan kıyafetlerini, Yunan dilini, Yunan hayat tarzını ve Yunan sporlarını benimsedi, fakat kendi kültür ve hayat tarzlarına bağlı kalanlar da oldu. M.Ö. 175'te 4. Antakyus (kendisine tanrının tezahürü anlamına gelen Epiphanes denirdi) tahta geçtiğinde Yahudi din ve kültürünü ortadan kaldırmak için elinden geleni yaptı. Kudüs'teki Kutsal Mabed'e putlar koydu ve Yahudileri bunlara secde etmeye zorladı. Onların ibadet şekillerini ve sunakta kurban kesmelerini yasakladı ve bunun yerine Yahudilerin putlara kurban kesmelerini emretti. Evlerinde Tevrat bulunduranlara, cumartesi (sebt) yasağına uyanlara veya çocuklarını vaftiz edenlere ölüm cezası uyguladı. Fakat Yahudiler bu baskılara boyun eğmediler ve tarihte Makkabi İsyanı diye bilinen bir isyan başlattılar. Yunanlılardan etkilenen diğer Yahudiler, Yunan tarafına sempati duyuyor ve Makkabi İsyanını bastırmak için Antakya'daki despotlarla işbirliği yapıyorlardı. Fakat hala Ezra'nın günlerindeki havaya sahip olan sıradan Yahudiler Makkabilerle birlik oldular ve Yunanlıları yenip M.Ö. 67'ye kadar gücünü koruyan bağımsız bir din devleti kurmayı başardılar. Bu devlet zamanla genişledi ve bir zamanlar Yuda ve İsrail krallıklarına ait olan tüm toprakları ele geçirdi. Hatta Hz. Davud (a.s) ve Hz. Süleyman (a.s) zamanında bile fethedilemeyen Filistiye'nin bir bölümünü de ele geçirdiler. İşte bu ayetin tarihsel arka planı budur. 9. İkinci çöküş ve bunun cezası da şöyledir: Makkabilerin başlattığı ateşli dinî ve ahlâkî hava yavaş yavaş etkisini kaybetti ve bunun yerine dünya sevgisi ve dış görünüşe verilen önem artmaya başladı. Aralarında ayrılıklar çıktı ve Roma generali Pompey'i kendileri Filistin'e davet ettiler. Pompey M.Ö. 63'de dikkatini bu topraklara yöneltti ve Kudüs'ü alarak Yahudilerin siyasi özgürlüğüne bir son verdi. Fakat Romalı fatihler bu toprakları doğrudan yönetim yerine yerel liderler aracılığıyla yönetmeyi tercih ediyorlardı. Bu nedenle Filistin'de yerel bir yönetim kuruldu. Bu görev M.Ö. 40 yılında akıllı bir Yahudi olan Herod'un eline geçti. Bu yönetici büyük Herod olarak bilinir. Herod M.Ö. 40'tan, M.Ö.4'e dek Filistin Ve Ürdün'ün tümünü yönetti. Herod bir taraftan Yahudileri memnun etmek için dinî liderleri koruyor, bir taraftan da Roma imparatorluğuna bağlılığını göstererek Sezar'ı memnun ediyor ve Roma kültürünü yaymaya çalışıyordu. Onun yönetimi döneminde Yahudiler çok dejenere oldular ve ahlâksızlığın en kötü seviyelerine düştüler. Herod'un ölümünden sonra krallığı üçe ayrıldı. Oğlu Archelaus, Samaria, Yuda ve kuzey Edom'un yöneticisi oldu. Fakat M.S. 6'da Sezar Agüstüs, onu yöneticilikten aldı ve yerine Romalı bir yönetici getirdi. Bu durum M.S. 41'e kadar devam etti. İşte bu sıralarda Hz. İsa (a.s) İsrailoğulları'nı islah etmek için ortaya çıkmıştı, fakat Yahudi liderleri onu kabule yanaşmıyordu, hatta onun Roma yöneticisi Pontus Pilate tarafından ölüm cezasına çarptırılması için ellerinden geleni yapmışlardı. Herod'un ikinci oğlu Herod Antipas, kuzey Filistin'de Galile ve Ürdün'ün yöneticisi oldu. Bir dansözün isteği üzerine Hz. Yahya'nın (a.s) başını kestiren işte bu kraldır. Herod'un üçüncü oğlu Philip, bir tarafta Yermuk nehri, diğer tarafta Hermon dağı tarafından çevrelenen bölgeyi devraldı. Philip Yunan ve Roma kültüründen, hem babasından, hem de kardeşlerinden çok daha fazla etkilenmişti. Bu nedenle hakkın tebliğ edilmesi, Filistin'in diğer bölgelerindeki etkinin çok az bir bölümünü bile burada gösteremezdi. M.S. 41'de Romalılar, Herod'un torunu Herod Agripa'yı bir zamanlar Herod tarafından yönetilen toprakların yöneticisi tayin ettiler. Yönetime geçtikten sonra bu adam Hz. İsa'ya (a.s) tabi olanlara elinden gelen işkenceyi yaptı. Havarilerin önderliğinde insanlar arasında Allah korkusunu ve güzel ahlâkı yaymak için girişilen hareketin başını ezmek için tüm gücünü kullandı. Yahudilerin genelinin ve dini liderlerinin ne durumda olduklarını anlayabilmek için Hz. İsa'nın (s.a) dört İncil'de yer alan vaazlarında onlara yönelttiği eleştirilere bir göz atılmalıdır. Yahya (a.s) gibi bir din adamı onların gözü önünde öldürülmüş fakat bu barbarlığa karşı hiç kimse sesini çıkarmamıştır. Daha sonra topluluğun dini liderlerinin hepsi sözbirliği ile Hz. İsa'nın (a.s) ölüm cezasına çarptırılmasını istemişlerdir. Bu azgınlığa yas tutacak sadece bir kaç doğru insan vardı. Bunun da ötesinde Pontius Pilate; "Âdet üzere Fısıh Bayramı nedeniyle hangi mahkumu serbest bırakalım: İsa'yı mı yoksa hırsız Barabbas'ı mı?" diye sorduğunda hep bir ağızdan "Barabbas" diye bağırdılar. Bu Allah'ın İsrailoğulları'na verdiği son şanstı, artık bundan sonra onların kaderi mühürlendi. Bundan kısa bir süre sonra Yahudilerle Romalılar arasında bir anlaşmazlık çıktı ve bu Yahudilerin M.S. 64-66 yıllarında açık bir isyan başlatmalarına neden oldu. Ne II. Herod Agrippa, ne de Roma maliye memuru Floris bu isyanı bastırmayı başaramadılar. En sonunda Romalılar büyük bir askeri güçle saldırdılar ve M.S. 70'te Titus, Küdüs'ü zor kullanarak aldı. Yaklaşık 133.000 kişi kılıçtan geçirildi, 67 bin kişi esir alındı ve binlercesi Mısır madenlerinde ve başka ülkelerde çalıştırılmak üzere götürüldü. Bunlar ya arenalarda vahşi hayvanlara yem oluyor, ya da kılıçla çalışan savaşçıların hedef tahtası olarak kullanılıyorlardı. Bütün uzun boylu ve güzel kızlar fetih ordusu tarafından alındı. Kutsal Kudüs şehri ve Kutsal Mabet yerle bir edildi. Bundan sonra Filistin'de Yahudi etkisi o denli zayıfladı ki Yahudiler iki bin yıldır güç kazanamadılar ve Kutsal Mabet hiç bir zaman tekrar inşa edilemedi. Daha sonraları Roma imparatoru Hadrian Kudüs'ü inşa ettirdi, fakat adını değiştirerek "Aielia" koydu. Fakat Yahudiler yüzyıllarca Kudüs'e giremediler. Bu, Yahudilerin ikinci kez sapmaları nedeniyle çektikleri cezaydı. HARİTA - V - Büyük Herot Krallığı HARİTA - VI - Hz. İsa zamanındaki Filistin Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *6. Bir süre sonra onlara yeniden üstün gelmenizi sağladık; (8) ve sizi malca ve evlatça destekleyip sayınızı artırdık. 8 - Lafzen, "hamle sırasını onlardan size döndürdük" -Öyle görünüyor ki, bu ifade Yahudilerin M.Ö. 6. yüzyılın son çeyreğinde Babil tutsaklığından ya da sürgününden dönüp, ulusal örgütlenmelerini kısmen yeniden gerçekleştirdikleri ve yıkılan eski mâbedlerinin yerine bir yenisini yaptıkları günleri îma ediyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *6. Sonra da onlara karşı tekrar size bir kabiliyet verdik ve mallar ile ve oğullar ile gücünüzü artırdık ve sizi sayıca -düşmanlarınızdan- daha fazla kıldık. 6. Bu mübarek âyetler, günahlarından tövbe etmiş olan İsrail oğullarının tekrar nimetlere, varlıklara kavuşmuş olduklarını ve yapacakları iyilikler ile kötülüklerin kendi nefislerine ait olacağını bildiriyor. Tekrar isyan edip haklarındaki ikinci ilâhî tehdidin ortaya çıkması zamanında da nasıl bir felâket ve helake uğrayacaklarını ihtar ediyor. Bu gibi felâketlerden ibret alarak hallerini düzeltmeye çalışanların Allah'ın merhametine kavuşacaklarını müjdeliyor. Küfür ve isyanda dönüp kalanların da tekrar felâkete uğratılacaklarını ve ebediyyen cehenneme atılacaklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey İsrail oğulları!. 0 mağlûbiyetinizden bir müddet (sonra onların) o sizi mağlûp etmiş olan kavimlerin (üzerine tekrar size bir galibiyet verdik) yeniden bir devlete, bir hâkimiyete kavuştunuz. Deniliyor ki: Bu, Hazreti Davud'un zamanına tesadüf etmektedir. Aradan yüz sene geçmişti, İsrail oğulları bozgunculuktan vaz geçmişler, tevbe edip af dileğinde bulunmuşlardı. Davut Aleyhisselâm, kendilerine hâkim olmuş, düşmanları olan Calût'u öldürmüştü. Diğer bir görüşe göre bu, Daniyal Aleyhisselâm'ın hâkimiyet zamanına rastlamaktadır. 0 zat Buhtunnasr'a tabi olanlara galip gelmiş, İsrail oğullarının esirleri, esirlikten kurtularak Şam'a dönmüşlerdi. (Ve) Cenab-ı Hak, İsrail oğullarına hitaben buyuruyor ki (size mallar ile ve oğullar ile yardım ettik) vaktiyle mallarınız yağma edilmiş, çocuklarınız öldürülmüş idi. Yeniden servete evlada kavuştunuz, düşmanlarınıza karşı savaşa muvaffak bulundunuz. (Ve sizî sayıca) düşmanlarınıza karşı cephe alacak kabilelerce düşmanlarınızdan (daha fazla kıldık) sizi böyle yükselttik. Artık bunun kadrini bilmeli değil miydiniz?.